Lost
by gold.paperclips
Summary: [TezuFuji][Oneshot] Something unexpected happens during Fuji's long awaited date.


Disclaimer: PoT does not belong to me.

Enjoy.

* * *

Tezuka stood in front of Macdonalds, waiting. Fuji had decided to go on a date since they had just finished their mid-term papers, and needed relaxation. Students going out together after having examinations were also less suspicious, Fuji had added persuasively. Tezuka certainly had no qualms about going out with his boyfriend, but waiting over an hour for Fuji was not exactly what Tezuka had in mind for today. Tezuka wondered if it was a feminine trait which he had unfortunately inherited.

"Tezuka," a soft voice whispered near his ear as slender fingers tapped his shoulder.

Tezuka turned. His eyes glazed over the person standing in front of him.

He stopped breathing.

Right in front of Tezuka stood Fuji, looking absolutely normal except for the _pink frilly skirt_ he had over his thighs, exposing his calves.

"Well? Like it?" Fuji asked amusedly, doing a half-spin in front of him.

Fuji was instantly dragged backwards. Tezuka had hooked his arm with Fuji's, pulling him till he reached the men's washroom.

"Change. Now." Tezuka let go of Fuji's arm.

Fuji pouted, but did so anyway. In the washroom, Fuji smiled sadistically. Tezuka's flushed face was deeply imprinted in his mind.

_That was fun. Nee-san (1) has a fantastic wardrobe._ _I should try the tube top next time._

* * *

"Wow, look at that ship! It's hand-made," Fuji said admirably. "Your father loves such things, doesn't he?"

Tezuka gave a curt nod.

"I will buy him a tie." Tezuka told him conclusively.

"But the ship…" Fuji trailed off as he followed where Tezuka's finger was pointing.

_20 million yen._

A sharp intake of breath was heard.

"On the other hand, I think a tie will be more practical. Let's go find one."

* * *

After fifteen minutes of staring at the different designs, Tezuka finally settled on a plain dark blue tie with stripes.

"I think that one would suit your father very nicely." Fuji pointed at a tie with Spongebob Squarepants printed all over it.

"Hn." Tezuka strode towards the nearest cashier (dragging Fuji along the way) before Fuji could talk him into buying it.

Fuji smiled even wider. _Now this feels like a date. What's a date without holding hands?_

It was a great pity that Tezuka let go the second they reached the counter; Fuji had skin contact for less than a minute.

* * *

_Now this is interesting_, Tezuka thought.

"Mummy!" A tiny voice squealed. A young boy had attached himself onto Fuji's leg like a koala bear.

"Now, look closely. Do I look like your mummy?" Fuji held the boy gently by the shoulders.

The boy closed his eyes and pondered hard. He opened them, and continued to squeal.

"Mummy!" The boy enthusiastically hugged him.

Fuji's smile started to strain.

"Look," Fuji took those small hands to feel his chest. "Does this feel like your mummy?"

The boy thought again. He shook his head slowly.

"Then where's Mummy?" The boy's voice quivered, on the verge of bursting into tears.

"What's your name?"

"Daisuke! Mummy says it's a very brave name!"

"Yes, indeed. We'll take you to your Mummy," Fuji gestured towards Tezuka, whose eyes shone with amusement. "I'm Fuji, and he is Tezuka."

"Hello Fuji nii-chan (2), Tezuka jii-chan (3)!" Daisuke shouted happily.

Fuji laughed silently. Tezuka deadpanned.

"It's Tezuka nii-chan, Daisuke-chan."

"Oh! Tezuka nii-chan!"

"Good boy." Fuji patted the excited child's head.

"You have a way with kids." Tezuka uttered into Fuji's ear.

"Of course, Yuuta has given me tons of valuable experience."

And so, the duo (plus one kid) sought for the help counter.

* * *

"Don't worry, I won't take long," Fuji hoisted the kid up and pushed him towards Tezuka. "Here, carry him for a while."

Tezuka stretched his arms out rather unwillingly, and received the wriggling boy quite awkwardly. He had never even carried a sleeping baby before, let alone a kid this active.

The boy wriggled. Squirmed. Giggled. Whacked his head. Fiddled with his glasses. Blew into his eyes.

"Now…" A vein was clearly popping out from Tezuka's head. Patient as he was, he just about endured all he could.

"Ah! Your face just changed!" The boy squealed in amazement.

The vein disappeared; it was replaced by a miniature sweat drop.

_Changing my expression was what he was trying to do all along…?_

"Aren't I amazing?" Daisuke grinned.

Tezuka's face softened; no one could stay irritated with such a young kid for long.

"I managed to change Jii-chan's face!"

_I take that back._

Tezuka was finally relieved of the boy when Fuji came strolling back from the film shop (which was coincidentally named after him, FujiFilm).

"I had to collect these photos. If not, they would not be in time," Fuji smiled apologetically. "Sorry for the wait."

"It's not a problem." Inwardly, Tezuka heaved a sigh of relief.

"Were you waiting long, Daisuke-chan?"

"No!"

"Let's get going then; the reception counter should be right after we go down the escalator."

* * *

They did not need to make an announcement; an anxious mother was already at the counter desperately asking the receptionist to look for her missing child.

"Mummy!" Daisuke squealed, trying to squirm out of Fuji's arms. Fuji hurriedly lowered him to the ground before he hurt himself. Daisuke ran towards a tearing young woman who wrapped her arms tight around the smaller boy.

"Where have you been? I told you not to run off without telling me first…" His mother reprimanded him, turning the boy around to check if he had any injuries.

"I'm so sorry if he caused you any trouble; he's quite a bundle of mischief." His mother smiled apologetically.

"No, he was much fun." Fuji replied with a wide smile.

Daisuke's mother made a move to leave. Daisuke ran to his mother's side, not before waving goodbye to his newly-made friends.

"Bye Fuji nii-chan, Tezuka jii-chan!" Daisuke shouted happily.

Fuji sniggered.

Tezuka sighed.

* * *

"Oh yes. Here you are," Fuji gently placed a photo in Tezuka's palm. "Happy birthday."

Tezuka lifted the photo closer. Daisuke was patting his head, his smile in full bloom. Inside the picture, Tezuka's face seemed to brighten as well, from the happiness emanating from the kid.

"It's the same face you have now." _That tiny smile is the same._

"Hn."

"The boy is amazing, ne?" _He can make that same face appear in seconds, while I took weeks._

"You are more amazing."

Fuji's eyes opened. The voice was soft, but the words were clear.

"Thank you." _For being the first to capture my heart._

Fuji smiled.

_The kid wasn't so bad after all_, they thought in unison.

fin.

Notes:

1. Nee-san – Elder sister

2. Nii-chan – Elder brother

3. Jii-chan – Uncle

Reviews would be helpful.


End file.
